


Жалобы и их последствия

by Cunla



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunla/pseuds/Cunla
Summary: Все началось с Ванды и Пьетро, и вот у него уже полный дом подростков и их проблем.





	Жалобы и их последствия

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, где Ванде и Пьетро по 14, а Вижн не далеко от них ушел.

– Это просто невыносимо!  
Возможно, звучало чересчур мелодраматично, но Тони устал, Тони чувствовал, что имеет право быть немного театральным (не то чтобы ему когда-либо вообще требовалось оправдание для этого).  
А вот хмыкнувший Баки, видимо, так не считал.  
– Это всего лишь подростки. И ты сам собрал их в одном доме.  
– Вот уж нет! – яростно возразил Тони.

Все началось с Ванды и Пьетро. После истории с Альтроном проблем для разгребания было воз и маленькая тележка, а двое подростков с опасными способностями, ужасной социализацией, грузом вины и бушующими гормонами были самой меньшей из них. Общим голосованием решили, оставить пока ребят на базе и обеспечить им работу с психологами.  
А через пару месяцев Тони сонно брел на кухню за утренней порцией кофе и автоматически кивнул сидящей на диване Ванде. Уже когда кружка приятно согревала ладони, до него дошло, что это почти ежедневная сцена, а о переезде близнецов-убивашек никто не заговорил и, похоже, не собирается.  
– Пятница, а чем они обычно занимаются?  
– Вынуждена попросить уточнить запрос.  
– Ванда и, как его там, Пьетро. – Тони поморщился и пообещал себе чуть больше внимания уделять происходящему в собственном доме, несмотря на занятость в СтаркИндастриз, Фонде Марии Старк и мастерской. – Что они делают целыми днями?  
– Ежедневно два часа с ними работает кто-либо из Мстителей, а также репетиторы по пяти основным предметам. По средам и пятницам приходит психолог. В остальное время близнецы Максимовы могут свободно перемещаться в пределах базы. Но чаще всего находятся в своих комнатах и изучают всемирную паутину. Вам требуется краткий анализ трафика и поисковых запросов?  
– Нет. Я еще не настолько стар, чтобы не догадаться, что гуглят подростки. Но почему они до сих пор здесь? Неужели никто не нашел их родственников или, не знаю, школу для одаренных детей?  
– Максимовы – сироты. На общем собрании было решено, что здесь самое безопасное для них и окружающих место. С тех пор поднятие этого вопроса в моих данных не обнаружено.  
– Понятно, – он задумчиво отхлебнул кофе. – И как дела продвигаются?  
– По отчетам психолога, улучшения весьма слабые. Репетиторы довольны прогрессом, а боевые навыки выше всяких похвал, как оценил их Капитан Роджерс.  
– Подожди, а форма или защита у них есть?  
– Занимаются Максимовы в своей повседневной одежде.  
– Ну, так дело не пойдет, – Тони наполнил кружку кофе, подхватил сандвич из холодильника и направился в мастерскую. Пора было и ему внести свою небольшую лепту в воспитание близнецов. Кто бы сказал, что это будет только началом.

– А теперь мы по очереди занимаемся с ними, решаем проблемы и даже устраиваем настоящий семейный совет. Можно было бы назвать это совещанием, но на совещаниях обычно не пытаются понять, как подросткам с суперспособностями помочь справиться с жизненным самоопределением.  
– Как настоящие родители, – перебил Баки.  
Тони бросил на него убийственный взгляд.  
– Упражняешься в шутках, потому что смог каким-то образом избежать всего этого?  
– Окей, я сама серьезность.  
Тони взмахнул рукой в порыве чувств.  
– Недавно Питер попросил у меня помощи в проекте по физике. За эти часы совместной работы я почти решил, что отправить его обратно в Куинс и перевести звонки на Хэппи будет идеальным выходом. А потом еще Вижн...  
– Я думал, он вообще не доставляет проблем.  
– Ага, как же, – закатил глаза Тони. – Этот искусственный интеллект очень быстро развивается.

– Вижн, что ты делаешь? – воскликнула Пеппер, замерев на пороге гостинной. Тони хмыкнул – характерную для порно-фильмов звуковую дорожку было слышно еще на середине коридора.  
– Изучаю теорию социального взаимодействия.  
– Это не совсем то взаимодействие, которое можно назвать социальным. Нет, конечно, если брать широкое значение термина… – усмехнулся Тони.  
– Вижн, пожалуйста, выключи. Хотя бы звук.  
– Хорошо, мисс Поттс.  
Изображение исчезло, и в комнате наступила тишина.  
– Спасибо, – Пеппер выдохнула и улыбнулась Вижну. – А почему ты решил проводить такие изыскания?  
Тот на секунду застыл, будто обдумывал варианты ответа.  
– Для личных целей.

– Даже знать не хочу, к кому он собирается подкатывать.  
– К Ванде, – невозмутимо заявил Баки.  
– А ты-то почему в курсе? – воскликнул Тони. Он будто оказался в одной из серий какого-нибудь ситкома.  
– Наташа поделилась наблюдением, – пожал плечами тот.  
Тони закрыл лицо ладонями.  
– Мы все в этом погрязли, – горестно произнес он.  
– Не стоит так переживать, – подбодрил его Баки. – Все остальные вроде довольны, что могут заняться чем-то, кроме драк со злодеями. Да еще и о детях позаботиться.  
– Реализовывают родительские инстинкты?  
– Чувствуют необходимость созидать, а не только разрушать.  
Его тон напомнил Тони, что вообще-то в данный момент он вешает свои проблемы на парня, недавно закончившего реабилитацию и пытающегося смириться с годами работы на суперзлодейскую организацию и не свихнуться до конца во время приспособления к новой жизни.  
– А что же ты? Почему Стив пока не втянул тебя в это благородное дело?  
Баки усмехнулся.  
– Кажется, Стив считает меня еще одним подопечным.  
– Капитан Америка в модусе заботливой мамочки, – понятливо протянул Тони. – Замучил уже?  
– Не то чтобы, но, – Баки поморщился, – от его участливого взгляда и бесед по душам уже немного подташнивает.  
– И ты стараешься сбежать? – теперь Тони стало понятно, почему тот предложил выпить кофе где-нибудь. Пока что одного Баки с базы не отпускали, чтобы он не встрял в неприятности или старый агент Гидры не опознал его на улице (были случаи). Не сказать, что компания Тони защищала от неприятностей – скорее притягивала их – но он был Мстителей, а, значит, подходил для сопровождения.  
– Спасибо за кофе, – подняв стаканчик, кивнул Баки.  
– Да уж, у нас какой-то детский сад строго режима.  
– И Стив в нем Арми.  
Тони рассмеялся.  
– Рад, что ты постепенно осваиваешь золотой фонд кинематографа.  
– Чем мне еще заниматься в этом бедламе, который вы зовете домом?  
Тони стоило бы возмутиться, но он первый признал бы, что нормальностью и обычностью у них и не пахнет.  
– Ладно, Мистер Здравый Смысл, предложишь какие-то реформы?  
– Никаких. Сейчас все и так прекрасно устроено. Но я могу замолвить словечко Стиву, чтобы он игнорировал твои прогулы семейных советов.  
– Это вообще возможно? – поднял бровь Тони.  
– Если знать точки, на которые нужно давить.  
– И что это за точки?  
– Например, я могу сказать, что ты занят со мной.  
– А что я буду должен взамен?  
– Лучший бургер в Нью-Йорке или свидание. На твой выбор.  
– Постой, так это было очень длинным подкатом?  
– Сначала это было очень длинным списком твоих жалоб.  
Тони закатил глаза, но решил, что бургер можно принести и на свидание. В конце концов, оно обещало быть веселым. И никаких подростков вокруг не будет.


End file.
